The Smoke Of Crash
The Smoke Of Crash is the first case appearing in the Commercial Centre, taking place as the seventh case out of the 61 in this season. ''' '''Plot After the revelations of the last case, the team made it back to the Commercial Centre, after hearing from Donald Rock that the stock market had crashed. The team, scurried to the bank, only to find the banker dead. The team started an investigation and found out that Judge Colace, Meiya Blue and Clarx Olver were connected to the murder. Then, Liam said that he found traces of antidepressants on Rock's coat, and as he did not consume this substance, the killer had antidepressants. The team then heard from Jim that there had been a break-in at the victim's office. The team rushed to Covert Corner, where they found the polonium vial that Jake confirmed was the murder weapon. He also said that the killer was an expert at chemistry, as they know how to pick such an chemical. The team, also flagged one Clair Blue and Xavier Kay, the former prison warden as suspects. At last, Xavier was found to be the murderer of the renowned banker. He said that he was a servant for the divine purpose, and Donald was going to unravel the truth as he was sticking his nose into the purpose. The leader himself, sent him to checkmate him before it was too late. Not saying anything after the last laugh, the team took him to the court, where Judge Colace sentenced him hanged to death. Back at the precinct, Director Wellington said that they needed to know more about this divine purpose. He said that they had to go to the bank to get information. Clara then said that they had to squeeze out the info from the criminal. She assisted help and they both went to meet Caiden Colace. Clara said that to know more, they had to delay the hanging. The judge reluctantly agreed and the duo went to talk with Kay. He said that the divine purpose was secretive, and the king had sworn him to secrecy. Then, the director went to the bank and searched the place, and they luckily found a phone. The team sent it to Jim who said that he found a message between an "Olive" and Kay. Kay sent a message that said that he had killed Donald and he had sent the money. To know more, the director grilled Kay and he uttered the words, "Dig Deeper". The team began to reconcile, when suddenly Anita said that she knew what digging deeper meant. She said that they had to go to the cemetery, as it meant to dig. The t5eam, without any hesitation, was dispatched to the graveyard. Case Summary Victim *'Donald Rock (Found dead with foam flaccidly sleeking from his mouth)' Weapon * Polonium 84 Killer * Xavier Kay Suspects Caiden Colace Judge * Age - 39 * Weight - 132 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A-''' '''Profile * Consumes Antidepressants * Drinks matcha latte Meiya Blue Banker * Age - 21 * Weight - 112 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - A-''' '''Profile * Consumes Antidepressants * Drinks Matcha Latte * Is Expert At Chemistry Clarx Olver Stock Trader * Age - 26 * Weight - 135 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - B+ Profile * Consumes Antidepressants Xavier Kay Warden * Age - 36 * Weight - 204 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Consumes Antidepressants * Drinks Matcha Latte * Is Expert At Chemistry Clair Blue Lawyer * Age - 23 * Weight - 169 lbs * Eyes - Yellow * Blood - B+ Killer's Profile * The Killer consumes antidepressants * The Killer drinks matcha latte * The Killer is an expert at chemistry * The Killer wears white * The Killer is over 23 years old. Crime Scenes *'Bank' *'Computers' *'Vault' *'Shelves' *'Office' *'Desk'